<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Cat by luizaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246310">The Christmas Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizaek/pseuds/luizaek'>luizaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flones - Fandom, McFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, McFly - Freeform, Portuguese, brazilian - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizaek/pseuds/luizaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny encontra um gato laranja na porta de sua casa e manda mensagem para o número gravado na coleira do animal. A história progride daí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Jones/Dougie Poynter, Giovanna Fletcher/Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter, Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones/Dougie Poynter, Tom Fletcher/Dougie Poynter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic foi inspirada por Little Numbers, mas não tem nada a ver com a história da dita. Espero que gostem, e se gostarem por favor comentem e dêem kudos aqui. <br/>Meu twitter é @sscorpiuskingg caso alguém queira conversar sobre a história. Abracinhos! &lt;3</p><p>[b]Tom é em negrito[/b]<br/>[i]Danny é em itálico[/i]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quarta-Feira</p><p>
  <em>[15:20] Olá, meu nome é Danny e seu gato apareceu na minha casa ontem a noite. Só percebi o número da coleira hoje de manhã e agora tive tempo de pegar o celular.<br/><strong>[15:25] Oi, Danny! Eu sou o Tom. Meu gato é laranja e está provavelmente dormindo em algum lugar esquisito agora?<strong></strong></strong><br/><em>[15:26] Ih, não vou poder te responder pq ele está com Dougie em casa, eu estou no trabalho ainda.<em><br/><strong>[15:27] Ah, ok… Me manda uma foto dele quando puder e então podemos marcar um lugar pra você me devolvê-lo.<strong><br/><em>[15:29] o que você acha que eu sou, um psicopata? kkkkk vou voltar ao trabalho, qnd chegar em casa te mando uma foto ;)</em></strong></strong></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <em>[19:40] Boa noite, aqui está seu gato num maravilhoso entardecer londrino<br/>[19:40] aliás, qual é o nome dele? só sei que é macho, vou chamá-lo de Tom também<em><br/><strong>[20:10] Obrigado pela foto, Dan! Perdoe minha incerteza, mas tenho crianças em casa e preciso pensar também na segurança deles.<strong><br/><em>[20:15] ah, sem problema! entendo totalmente, o Dougie as vezes se passa como criança também...<em><br/><strong>[20:20] Praticamente uma criança de 6 anos! Eu mesmo estou destruído agora... Hora do banho é pior que a hora de dormir.<br/>Mas agora é hora de Star Wars, a melhor hora do dia<strong><br/><em>[20:22] eu nunca vi star wars........<em><br/><strong>[20:22] BLOCK!<strong><br/><em>[20:25] O QUE EU FIZ???<em></em></em></strong></strong></em></em></strong></strong></em></em></strong></strong></em></em>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quinta-Feira</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <strong>[00:55]Ei, devolve meu gato! :(<br/>[00:56] To livre na sexta ebaaa</strong>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </em>
              </em>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>
            <strong>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <strong>
                    <strong>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <strong>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <strong>
                                    <strong>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>[06:40] SEXTA EU TRABALHO ABAIXA O CAPITALISMO<br/>[06:45] dougie está livre, ele pode levar o gato que nao sei o nome<br/><strong>[07:00] Beleza, te passo o endereço depois.</strong></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </strong>
                                  </strong>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </strong>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </strong>
                  </strong>
                </em>
              </em>
            </strong>
          </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>